La Demi-Soeur de Severus
by Merydhrae
Summary: Severus a 17 ans et des préoccupations éloignées de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, il vit ses premiers émois d'adolescent et ses sentiments ne sont pas tournés vers n'importe qui. Il aime depuis longtemps la fille qui vit sous le même toit que lui, sans oser lui avouer ce qu'il ressent de peur de briser les codes de la société et de sa famille.


LA DEMI-SOEUR DE SEVERUS

C'était un peu tard, par une belle nuit d'été que Severus arriva devant sa maison, Impasse du Tisseur ce soir là. Il avait été autorisé à passer une partie de la soirée avec quelques amis de Serpentard, mais avait largement dépassé la limite du couvre feu qui lui avait été imposée par sa mère. Pourtant il s'en fichait. Après tout il avait 17 ans maintenant, il n'était plus un sorcier de premier cycle et il estimait pouvoir profiter un peu de quelques moments de détente durant ce qui serait sûrement son dernier été tranquille.

En effet, en Septembre, il allait entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard et une fois son diplôme en poche en Juin prochain, il avait prévu de chercher du travail. Avec un peu de chance il décrocherait quelque chose tout de suite, et il n'aurait donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux loisirs et aux sorties entre amis. C'est cependant avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il monta les marches du perron qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, car il savait que si sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard, ce n'était pas pour le punir mais parce que la nuit, les rues n'étaient pas sûres depuis que Voldemort était apparu.

C'est pourtant sans encombre qu'il avait transplané de Londres à cette petite banlieue tranquille de la capitale, heureusement. Il était encore en train de chercher ses clés dans ses poches quand il entendit un hurlement strident venant de l'intérieur de la maison, suivit d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Sans hésiter un seul instant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, baguette à la main et resta figé quelques secondes devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se trouvait dans le grand salon de la demeure, au style très épuré avec une cuisine américaine au fond qui était toujours immaculée (Mrs. Prince gardait très bien sa maison). À sa droite, il y avait un énorme canapé en cuir qui pouvait facilement accueillir une demi douzaine de personnes sans qu'elles se sentent à l'étroit et en face, étrangement pour une maison où vivaient des sorciers, une grande télé.

C'est sur la télé que son regard se posa en premier, bizarrement. À l'écran il y avait une image fixe, visiblement c'était un dvd qui passait et l'image avait été mise sur pause. On y voyait un clown maléfique au teint très pâle, aux yeux injectés de sang et aux dents acérées. Rien qui ne faisait peur à Severus cependant, qui resta impassible.

-Severus !

Une jeune fille s'était levée du canapé qu'elle avait contourné rapidement pour se jeter dans ses bras, en l'agrippant par le cou. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille (il n'avait jamais compris comment elle avait pu garder des cheveux aussi longs et aussi soyeux sans avoir recours à un sortilège) et de grands yeux gris, toujours pétillants et rieurs qui laissaient transparaître son incroyable joie de vivre.

Cette fille, c'était Elizabeth, sa sœur comme elle aimait le clamer haut et fort. En réalité c'était sa demi-sœur, par alliance. La fille et unique enfant de l'homme qui partageait désormais la vie de Mrs. Prince, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Severus venait d'avoir 13 ans quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle fréquentait un homme depuis plusieurs mois. Ça ne l'avait en rien dérangé, car cette relation n'avait pas été soudaine et débutait de nombreuses années après la mort de son père. Severus, sans jamais avoir eu honte de la condition de Mr. Rogue, avait été heureux d'apprendre que le nouvel amant de sa mère était sorcier tout comme eux. En effet, l'homme avait rapidement projeté de venir s'installer avec eux Impasse du Tisseur et la cohabitation aurait été plus compliquée s'il avait été moldu.

Elizabeth avait deux ans de moins que Severus, elle n'avait que 11 ans l'été où elle et son père étaient venus s'installer ici. Au début elle avait été très timide envers Severus et surtout envers Mrs. Prince, ceci étant principalement dû au fait que sa mère n'était pas décédée, ses parents étaient seulement séparés. Cette situation de vie comme famille recomposée était nouvelle et étrange pour les quatre, mais c'était bien Elizabeth qui avait été la plus affectée par cette histoire.

Mrs. Prince avait cependant réussi à se faire rapidement une place dans le cœur de la jeune fille, comme deuxième maman et Severus avait à terme pris à cœur ce rôle de grand frère, presque naturellement. Il avait été le premier surpris par cela, mais à l'instant même où il avait vu Elizabeth avec ses grands yeux pétillants, sa voix douce et cet air si fragile qu'elle arborait, il avait eu envie d'être là pour elle, pour l'aider et prendre soin d'elle. C'est certainement cela qui avait contribué au fait qu'Elizabeth lui fasse confiance aussi rapidement et que les deux se rapprochent au bout d'à peine quelques semaines.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai entendu crier ! s'exclama-t-il en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, voyant bien qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-C'est parce qu'on regarde un film d'horreur, répondit Elizabeth.

-Lizzie ! Tu as vu à quel moment tu as mis stop ? Change ça tout de suite !

Cette voix provenait de derrière Elizabeth, d'une des extrémités du canapé. Severus se tourna tout de suite vers là-bas alors que sa demi-sœur, télécommande toujours à la main, faisait en sorte de changer l'image figée du dvd pour enlever cette tête de clown et s'arrêter à la place sur le visage d'un jeune garçon effrayé. La personne qui avait parlé juste avant était visiblement une autre jeune fille, mais de là où il était, Severus ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il y avait également une deuxième fille assise juste à côté.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

-C'est qui ces filles ? grogna Severus sans aucune amabilité.

-Severus ! Ne parle pas comme ça, ce sont mes amies. Les filles, venez que je vous présente.

Les deux filles se levèrent du canapé pour s'approcher, visiblement contentes de pouvoir faire une pause dans le visionnage du film d'horreur.

-Margaret, Johanna, je vous présente Severus, mon frère.

-Demi-frère, par alliance, rectifia aussitôt Severus en scrutant les deux filles rapidement.

Margaret était une grande fille maigrichonne, les cheveux courts et pas très efféminée. Johanna était plus petite, avec quelques rondeurs mais plutôt agréable à regarder, malgré son maquillage qu'il trouvait excessif.

-Severus, voici mes amies. Tu sais, ce sont mes amies d'enfance, mes anciennes voisines du quartier ou j'habitais avant avec papa.

Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage, Severus avait compris le message il s'agissait de ses deux amies moldues. Et là le souvenir lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, sa mère et le père d'Elizabeth devaient travailler toute la nuit au Ministère, et puisque Severus avait prévu de sortir avec ses amis, Elizabeth, qui ne voulait pas rester seule, avait demandé à inviter ses deux amies pour une soirée pyjama.

Severus baissa les yeux, et effectivement il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Margaret portait un bermuda et un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama, qu'elle avait dû piquer à son frère, c'était un vrai garçon manqué visiblement. Johanna, certainement complexée par ses rondeurs avait sur elle une grande tunique et un pantalon. Quant à Elizabeth, ses longues jambes fines étaient merveilleusement mises en valeur par le petit short qu'elle portait et avec, laissant deviner (cependant sans rien montrer) sa poitrine généreuse, elle avait un simple débardeur blanc.

-On fait une soirée pyjama, lança sa demi-soeur en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Oui j'avais remarqué, dit Severus.

Il n'y avait cependant aucune méchanceté, ni aucune dureté dans sa voix cette fois là. Elizabeth était la seule avec laquelle il n'arrivait pas à être strict, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa-t-elle visiblement plein d'espoir.

-Non sans façon. C'est une soirée entre filles, et puis je ne suis pas effrayé par les types avec trois tonnes de maquillage, un pantalon trop grand pour eux et des chaussures en plastique de taille démesurée.

-Ce n'est pas un type ! s'exclama Margaret. C'est un clown maléfique et il fout les jetons !

-Si tu le dis…

-S'il te plait Severus ! supplia Elizabeth. J'aimerais que tu restes, je serais rassurée.

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu as peur que ce clown sorte de la télévision et vienne t'attaquer ?

Mais visiblement sa petite plaisanterie ne faisait rire que lui. Margaret était devenue blême l'espace de quelques secondes, et Johanna s'était plaquée la main sur la bouche.

-Ben quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Elizabeth expliqua alors à Severus, qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait ces réactions excessives alors qu'il plaisantait, que les trois amies avaient déjà regardé un film et qu'il s'agissait précisément d'une petite fille tueuse qui arrivait à sortir des écrans de télévision pour s'en prendre à ses victimes.

-Alors tu restes ? redemanda Elizabeth en lui lançant un petit regard plein de tendresse.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Tu sais bien que quand tu fais ça je ne peux rien te refuser.

-Je sais, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

-Entendu, je regarde la fin du film avec vous.

-Super ! Mais par contre il faut que tu ailles te mettre en pyjama.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Severus c'est une soirée pyjama !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Dépêche toi on t'attend ! Les filles, allez vous rassoir, pendant ce temps là moi je vais faire du pop corn.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Elles étaient certainement pressées de pouvoir s'installer dans la position la plus confortable pour être à l'aise toutes les fois où elles sursauteraient. Elizabeth déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue gauche de Severus et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard attendri du jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'embrassait comme cela, et il adorait ça. Son baiser n'était jamais trop bref pour qu'il regrette un contact trop éphémère, et pas non plus assez long pour qu'il puisse être embarrassant. Il était toujours parfait, plein de douceur. Après ça, Severus monta les marches qui menaient au premier étage pour aller dans sa chambre, en repensant à la première fois où Elizabeth avait posé ses lèvres ainsi sur sa joue.

Cela remontait à il y a un peu plus de quatre an, le 1er Septembre 1973 pour être exact, peu de temps après que la jeune fille et son père se soient installés avec Severus et sa mère. C'était le jour de la rentrée, Severus allait commencer sa troisième année à Poudlard, et Elizabeth, elle, faisait sa première rentrée. Il eut un peu honte en repensant à cette journée, car il n'avait pas été vraiment tendre avec elle.

_-C'est bon Severus tu as toutes tes affaires ? Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui Maman._

_-Parce que tu sais que je dois partir en mission pour la Ministère demain alors si tu as oublié quelque chose je ne pourrai pas te l'envoyer tout de suite._

_-Maman ! Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien oublié. Je suis un grand garçon je sais faire ma valise quand même !_

_-Très bien très bien. _

_Mrs. Prince se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Severus et réajusta la cravate de son uniforme._

_-Cette année encore tu pars directement avec ton uniforme._

_-Tu sais bien qu'à Serpentard, personne n'aime les sorciers qui portent des habits moldus. _

_-Oui je sais. Et les habits sorciers attirent beaucoup trop l'attention dans la gare._

_-Exactement. De toute façon ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime m'habiller sobrement et il n'y a pas plus sobre que l'uniforme de Poudlard. _

_-Je suis d'accord. N'oublie pas ta robe de sorcier par contre. _

_-Non je l'ai dans mon sac, je la mettrai une fois à l'école. _

_-Tu sais que ça va être une année un peu différente pour toi à Poudlard._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Et bien il va falloir que tu t'occupes de ta petite-sœur. Tout ça va être nouveau pour elle._

_-Elizabeth est ma demi-sœur, par alliance._

_-Oui oui demi-sœur si tu veux. N'empêche que c'est toi qui en seras responsable une fois là-bas._

_-Mais Maman ! J'ai ma vie moi à Poudlard, mes amis, les cours. Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps faire attention à ce qu'elle fait, et encore moins si elle n'est pas dans ma maison._

_-Je sais bien Severus. Mais il faudra quand même que tu la guides si elle a des questions, ce genre de choses._

_-Il y a les préfets pour ça._

_-Severus enfin !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec elle. Vous vous êtes bien amusés cet été non ?_

_-Oui mais c'était cet été. J'ai mes habitudes à Poudlard, et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient perturbées. Elizabeth et moi on ne se connaît que depuis deux mois, tu ne peux pas me demander de jouer le grand frère modèle simplement parce que ça t'arrangerait ! _

_Mrs. Prince soupira mais après tout son fils avait raison. Et une fois à Poudlard, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le forcer à prendre soin de sa demi-sœur qu'il connaissait à peine. Après cela ils étaient descendus pour rejoindre Elizabeth et son père, et tous les quatre étaient partis pour King's Cross. Une fois assurés que leurs enfants étaient bien en sécurité sur la voie 9 ¾ et près à monter dans le train, les deux amants étaient partis, attendus pour leur travail au Ministère. _

_-Viens ! lança Severus en prenant la main d'Elizabeth. Suis moi il faut qu'on retrouve Matthew._

_-Tu peux y aller si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi, je peux me débrouiller._

_-Bien sûr que si je suis obligé ! _

_Après avoir fait cette réflexion, il vit l'espace d'une seconde une expression étrange dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, mais ce n'est que plus tard qu'il comprit que c'était de la tristesse._

_-Mais non ! Fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire._

_Avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, son ami Matthew apparut devant eux avec un petit sourire satisfait qui s'élargit en voyant Severus et Elizabeth main dans la main._

_-Et ben alors Severus, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ?_

_-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Je suis sa petite sœur._

_-Ta sœur ? demanda-t-il en regardant son ami, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'adresser à elle directement._

_-Ma demi-sœur, par alliance. Son père et ma mère sortent ensemble._

_-Je vois. Bon tu viens. Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir le troisième wagon comme d'habitude._

_Il lança un regard dédaigneux vers Elizabeth, qui comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Severus était visiblement embêté, prit entre la volonté de son ami, et le fait de devoir s'occuper d'Elizabeth._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Severus. Je vais aller un peu plus loin et tu pourras rester avec ce Matthew._

_-Un peu plus loin ?_

_-Oui ! Regarde il y a mes deux amies là-bas, Melinda et Maude._

_-Tes amies ?_

_-Oui tu sais bien ! Les filles que l'on a vu sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a deux semaines. On avait dit qu'on ferait le trajet ensemble, elles font leur rentrer à Poudlard en première année aussi._

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_Severus avait l'air dubitatif et regardait un peu plus loin sur le quai, dans la direction donnée par Elizabeth. Effectivement il reconnu les deux filles de cet été, encore en grande conversation avec leurs familles. _

_-Mais oui je suis sûre ! Va avec tes amis, je sais m'occuper de moi tu sais._

_-Je devrais peut-être t'accompagner jusqu'à ces filles quand même._

_-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, elles sont justes là, à côté. Je vais juste saluer leurs parents, et ensuite on devra monter dans le train de toute façon._

_-D'accord. Si tu es sûre. _

_Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, et il fut tout de suite soulagé._

_-On se voit un peu plus tard alors ?_

_-Oui. À tout à l'heure._

_Il lui sourit à son tour et s'éloigna ensuite en disparaissant au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui s'entassaient pour faire leurs derniers adieux à leurs proches. Comme chaque année, le trajet à bord du Poudlard express passa très vite pour Severus, malgré les discours incessants et parfois soporifiques de Matthew. Il avait pensé rendre visite à Elizabeth avant d'arriver à l'école, mais avait finalement renoncé. Elle était avec ses amies, et il ne voulait pas jouer le frère trop protecteur. Une fois à Poudlard et le train arrêté, comme tous les élèves, il sortit sur le quai. Il cherchait Elizabeth du regard, voulant lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la répartition mais elle restait introuvable. Au bout de quelques minutes il vit ses deux amies mais ne la voyant pas à leur côté, il s'approcha._

_-Excusez-moi, vous pouvez me dire où est ma demi-sœur ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Est ce qu'on se connaît ?_

_-Je suis Severus, le demi-frère d'Elizabeth._

_-On se serait pas déjà vu ? Cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse non ?_

_-Si bien sûr ! s'exclama Severus, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle lui demandait ça._

_-Ça y est ça me revient. Tu es le garçon qu'on a vu chez l'apothicaire !_

_-Oui oui c'est moi. Je cherche Elizabeth, vous pouvez me dire où elle est ?_

_-C'est qui Elizabeth ?_

_-Mais c'est ma demi-sœur ! lança-t-il brusquement, commençant à perdre patience._

_-Inutile de t'énerver comme ça ! On ne la connaît pas ton Elizabeth._

_-Mais…Elle n'était pas dans le même wagon que vous ?_

_-Non ! Et maintenant laisse nous tranquille ! On est déjà assez stressées comme ça à cause de la répartition !_

_-Mais…_

_Il resta immobile, un peu perdu alors que les deux jeunes sorcières s'éloignaient pour rejoindre les embarcations. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il la vit, un peu plus loin sur le quai, venant dans sa direction._

_-Elizabeth ! _

_Il essaya de passer à travers la foule pour la rejoindre plus vite, difficilement malgré tout et quand elle le vit arriver à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un grand sourire._

_-Severus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'attendais ?_

_-Oui je voulais te voir avant ta répartition. Mais…J'ai vu ces deux filles sur le quai, elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne te connaissaient pas._

_-Oh._

_Son sourire s'effaça, et il comprit tout de suite._

_-Elizabeth ! Est ce que…Est ce que tu as passé tout le trajet toute seule ?_

_Elle ne dit rien mais baissa la tête pour seule confirmation de ses dires._

_-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu pouvais venir avec moi !_

_-Non je ne pouvais pas._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi…_

_Il n'y avait pas de colère contre Severus quand elle lui dit ça, seulement une profonde tristesse._

_-Je t'ai entendu le dire à Eileen ce matin. Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi et…Et je ne veux pas t'embêter. _

_-Mais enfin Elizabeth ! De là à rester toute seule…_

_-Je ne le dirai à personne ne t'en fais pas. Ta mère ne saura rien, et papa non plus. _

_Profondément meurtri en apprenant qu'elle avait passé toute la journée seule, dans son coin, sans parler à personne et que c'était sa faute, Severus la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, malgré les appels incessants d'Hagrid pour récupérer tous les élèves de première année. _

_-Pardon de t'avoir menti Severus. Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi hein ?_

_-Bien sûr que non ! Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme cela ce matin, et je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule non plus._

_-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_-A partir de maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi. Dès que tu auras besoin de quelque chose, tu viendras me voir. Et je le ferai, non pas parce que maman me l'a demandé mais parce que j'en ai envie. _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de lui sourire et de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa répartition. Et c'est à cet instant, alors qu'il venait de décider qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle qu'elle avait déposé ce doux baiser pour la première fois sur sa joue._

-Severus ! Est ce que tu peux descendre des couvertures s'il te plait !

La voix d'Elizabeth venait de le ramener à la réalité alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son pyjama, un pantalon à grands carreaux gris et vert, et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, avec l'écusson de Serpentard dessus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à cette journée, mais il était heureux qu'elle se soit terminée ainsi. Après cet échange entre eux sur le quai, Elizabeth s'était éloignée pour rejoindre Hagrid et il avait retrouvé Matthew et les autres. Au moment de la répartition, il avait beaucoup angoissé à l'idée de la voir à Serpentard car même s'il aurait adoré l'avoir près de lui le soir dans la salle commune, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le même tempérament que les élèves de cette maison et elle se serait fais difficilement des amis. Il ne voulait pas non plus la voir à Gryffondor, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'elle puisse passer le plus clair de son temps avec des gens qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimaient pas non plus. Mais au final tout s'était très bien terminé, elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle, et s'était rapidement fais de nombreux amis.

Obéissant à la demande d'Elizabeth, il récupéra quelques couvertures et redescendit dans le salon. Margaret et Johanna étaient installées à une extrémité du canapé, une quantité folle de coussins autour d'elles donnant l'impression qu'elles voulaient se protéger avec, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Quand il leur tendit des couvertures, elles en prirent chacune une rapidement pour se recouvrir complètement des pieds au milieu du visage. Il déposa la couverture restante sur le canapé et alla ensuite rejoindre Elizabeth dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle terminait de faire le pop corn, il ouvrit le frigo et prit une bouteille en verre.

-Oh de la bière ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Je ne savais pas qu'il en restait. Moi aussi j'en veux une.

-Pas question ! Ton père me tuerait.

Elle ne répondit rien mais tenta de lui lancer un regard noir, sachant très bien qu'elle ne devait pas être très convaincante puisqu'elle ne s'énervait jamais contre lui et elle ouvrit à son tour le frigo.

-Il n'y en a plus. Celle que je viens de prendre était la dernière ! s'exclama Severus en lui souriant triomphalement.

-Tu vas la partager avec moi Severus !

-Ah oui ? Et si je refuse ?

-Je dirai à ta mère à quelle heure tu es rentré ce soir !

Il arrêta de sourire immédiatement, et la détailla scrupuleusement du regard.

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ! lança-t-il finalement, pensant qu'elle bluffait.

-Je vais me gêner !

Elle était sérieuse. Il soupira et dû admettre qu'elle avait gagné cette manche ci. Il retourna dans le salon et éteignit les dernières lumières de la pièce pour les plonger complètement dans l'obscurité, la seule source de lumière provenant de l'écran de télé.

-Ça va pas t'es malade ! s'exclama Johanna.

-Si vous voulez vous faire peur, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

-Rallume ça tout de suite ! protesta Margaret.

-Si tu veux tout rallumer, tu n'as qu'à te lever !

Visiblement cette solution n'enchantait pas la jeune fille, qui resta emmitouflée sous sa couverture au milieu des coussins, près de son amie. Severus ricana et alla s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, pour être sûre qu'aucune des deux ne rentrerait en contact avec lui après une crise d'angoisse et un sursaut un peu trop violent. Elizabeth arriva quelques secondes après, deux énormes saladiers remplis de pop corn dans les mains. Elle en tendit un à ses amies et alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Severus en lui souriant avant de relancer le film, prenant elle aussi soin de se recouvrir d'une couverture.

Depuis tous jeunes, Elizabeth et Severus se mettaient toujours à côté pour regarder les films, que ce soit chez eux ou bien à l'extérieur. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais à chaque fois, ils s'installaient naturellement l'un contre l'autre pour passer ces petits moments de détente. C'est Severus qui lui avait fais découvrir cette technologie moldue (les deux parents d'Elizabeth étant sorciers) et elle avait tout de suite adoré. Cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent. Cette fois elle était vraiment collée à lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule et ses deux jambes au dessus de celles de Severus, posées sur ses cuisses. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de proximité et si cela été arrivé jusqu'à il y a encore un an, Severus n'aurait certainement rien trouvé à redire. Mais ça se passait maintenant, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Jusqu'à l'année dernière, il avait toujours vu Elizabeth comme une petite fille qu'il devait aider et protéger, sa demi-sœur adorée. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé très jolie, mais sans qu'il n'y ait aucune arrière pensée ni aucune forme de sentiments. Seulement voilà, depuis il était entré dans une période de puberté avancée, et comme tous les jeunes sorciers, il avait vu ses besoins et ses désirs changer, évoluer avec le temps. Et pour lui, vis à vis d'Elizabeth, ce changement s'était opéré l'été précédent. À l'époque il avait 16 ans, elle en avait à peine 14 mais malgré son jeune âge, pour la première fois il avait remarqué que con corps avait évolué, ce n'était plus une petite fille, c'était une vraie jeune femme.

Il avait aussitôt refoulé tous ces sentiments en espérant qu'avec le temps ils allaient s'atténuer mais au contraire ils n'avaient fais que s'accentuer durant leur année à Poudlard. Bien sûr à l'école il lui était facile de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait et de penser à autre chose, d'autant plus que lui et Elizabeth n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Mais maintenant que c'était les vacances d'été, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sous le même toit et ce pour encore deux longs mois.

Perdu dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois, il n'avait rien suivi du film et c'est les cris des jeunes filles et le sursaut d'Elizabeth qui le ramena à la réalité. Elle s'était blottit un peu plus contre lui et il avait passé sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle trouvait d'effrayant à ce clown. Son autre main tenait toujours fermement sa bouteille de bière et il en prit une gorgée, puis une deuxième avant qu'Elizabeth ne la lui prenne pour en boire également. Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis posa ses lèvres sur le goulot alors que le liquide ambré coulait dans sa gorge et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi désirable en faisant une chose aussi simple que boire une bière à la bouteille ?

Elle lui redonna la bière et il en bu une nouvelle gorgée, sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale parcourues d'un frisson. C'était peut-être idiot, en tout cas ça n'avait rien de logique mais le fait de poser sa bouche sur le même objet où Elizabeth avait posé la sienne juste avant lui procurait déjà une sensation agréable, comme s'il pouvait presque gouter à ses lèvres.

Il soupira faiblement, puis déposa la bouteille vide un peu plus loin près de l'accoudoir du canapé, Elizabeth toujours dans ses bras. Cette dernière sursauta de nouveau, cette fois faisant glisser légèrement la couverture qu'elle avait au dessus d'elle, révélant une de ses jambes, des orteils à la cuisse. Il déglutit en voyant sa peau si douce près de lui, alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans le film.

Doucement, il attrapa la couverture et la replaça convenablement, en ayant pris soin de laisser son bras à lui en dessous pour rester en contact avec elle. Il hésita une seconde, et déposa finalement sa main sur sa cuisse, sans bouger, retenant sa respiration mais elle n'avait rien remarqué. Le contact était doux comme il s'y attendait, terriblement agréable et il avait envie de la caresser entièrement. Il se retint bien évidemment.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'été dernier, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique qu'il ressentait pour elle, une pulsion comme en ont chaque sorcier de son âge. Mais non, c'était beaucoup plus fort que cela, il l'avait rapidement compris. Bien sûr il la désirait, bien sûr il avait envie de s'unir à elle mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Et puis, malgré le développement récent de son physique, elle restait encore une jeune fille, elle n'avait que 15 ans. Il savait très bien qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de relations, et il était près à attendre, un an, deux ans, plus s'il le fallait. Ce qu'il désirait de plus en plus en revanche c'était se rapprocher d'elle, pour passer ces moments de douceur et de tendresse sans qu'il y n'y ait aucune barrière. Pouvoir la caresser, l'embrasser comme il le voulait. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il n'y avait rien de mauvais ou d'incestueux dans ses désirs, il en était bien conscient. Elizabeth et lui n'étaient pas liés par le sang, donc théoriquement Severus ne faisait rien de mal en voulant se rapprocher d'elle de cette façon. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu la rencontrer à Poudlard, et ils auraient commencé à sortir ensemble comme le font les jeunes couples de l'école. Seulement voilà, leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés en premier et ils redoutaient leur réaction s'ils apprenaient la façon dont il regardait sa demi-sœur.

Et puis il y avait Elizabeth bien sûr, et ses propres sentiments, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle l'adorait, Severus le savait, mais ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Elle était tellement belle, drôle, généreuse, amusante. Lui était assez froid, cynique, et avouons le pas très attirant physique, même s'il avait passé cette année à faire des efforts pour tenter de lui plaire davantage.

En pensant à tout cela, il n'avait cessé de la fixer et visiblement, elle avait arrêté son visionnage du film pour se tourner vers lui. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée alors il se sentit rougir de peur d'avoir été pris en plein « reluquage » par la principale intéressée. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire, son regard plongé dans celui de Severus. Leurs visages étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment, puis il baissa les yeux, son regard s'arrêtant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Inconsciemment il la serra un peu plus contre lui mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait avouer ses sentiments à Elizabeth, et aussi parce qu'il y avait ses deux amies un peu plus loin. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

D'ailleurs les deux sursautèrent de nouveau en hurlant, toujours entièrement prises par le film. Elizabeth tourna la tête vers elles, amusée, et Severus en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et tenter de calmer ses ardeurs. La seconde d'après, la jeune fille avait plongé sa main dans le saladier et lui tendait un pop corn, ses mains à lui toujours posées sur son dos et sa cuisse. Il entrouvrit la bouche et elle y déposa la sucrerie, sa langue et ses lèvres caressant furtivement le bout des doigts de la jeune fille. C'était exquis, et une véritable torture. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Il avala en déglutissant difficilement, avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, complètement crispé.

-Elizabeth, souffla-t-il. Je…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, les lèvres d'Elizabeth étaient désormais collées aux siennes alors qu'il essayait de recevoir son baiser avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait. Quand leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact, il oublia absolument tout, et surtout la présence des deux filles à côté d'eux. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, Elizabeth était enfin à lui et ce dont il avait toujours rêvé se produisait. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, pas même ce qu'en penseraient leurs parents.

-Severus ? Severus !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Le film est terminé, on va se coucher.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le générique de fin de film défilant sous ses yeux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas le goût de pop corn dans la bouche, et encore moins celui des lèvres d'Elizabeth. Il avait complètement perdu la tête et s'était plongé sans s'en rendre compte dans l'illusion de son désir pour elle.

-Pardon, je…j'étais ailleurs.

-À quoi est ce que tu pensais ? demanda-t-elle en riant face à son air un peu déconcerté.

-Tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais.

-Tu es toujours aussi énigmatique. J'aimerais bien être Legilimens comme toi pour savoir ce que tu as dans la tête parfois.

Il lui sourit mais ne répondit rien alors qu'elle se levait, mettant fin à toute étreinte et tout contact entre eux, pour aller rallumer la lumière du salon. Bien évidemment, il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là, et il était loin de se douter que quelqu'un d'autre était dans le même cas. C'est seulement au petit matin, en se rendant dans la cuisine pour se désaltérer, qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être bien réveillé. Elizabeth était là, assise dans un coin de la pièce, dans la pénombre alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

-Elizabeth ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais quand il s'avança vers elle, il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, après avoir passé un long moment à pleurer. Affolé par son état, il s'approcha d'elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais ayant certainement peur qu'il entre dans son esprit, elle se leva aussitôt pour s'éloigner et lui tourner le dos.

-Tu avais promis de ne jamais faire ça avec moi.

-Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle resta silencieuse, un silence insupportable pour lui.

-Elizabeth parle moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire.

-Et bien non Severus on ne peut pas tout se dire. J'ai quelque chose sur le cœur depuis longtemps, quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça me fait trop de peine.

Il s'avança doucement et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la tourner, l'obligeant à lui faire face sans lui faire mal. Il lui sourit ensuite alors qu'elle essuyait ses nouvelles larmes et il caressa sa joue.

-Pourtant tu sais bien que tu peux me parler de tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. C'est à ça aussi que ça sert un…un grand frère, acheva-t-il finalement après avoir hésité.

Seulement la réaction d'Elizabeth ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle le repoussa violemment, elle était folle de rage.

-Un grand frère ? Alors maintenant tu es mon grand frère !? Pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de dire le contraire, à tout le monde.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis toujours tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabaisser, de bien préciser à tout le monde que je ne suis que ta demi-sœur, et que tu n'as aucun lien avec moi.

-Elizabeth ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis trop idiote pour comprendre ? Tu es solitaire Severus, tu l'as toujours été et ça ne changera jamais. Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas très proche de ta mère, et que tu ne considères pas non plus mon père comme le tien. Mais j'avais espéré que tu me traiterais différemment. Qu'au bout d'autant d'années, je serais devenue autre chose à tes yeux que ta demi-sœur, la fille de l'amant de ta mère.

-Mais tu l'es crois moi !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !

Il avait crié, ça lui avait échappé, et maintenant il regrettait, énormément. Il avait espéré que les deux filles à l'étage n'avaient rien entendu, c'était le cas, mais le plus important à ses yeux était Elizabeth, et l'expression sur son visage, un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-Tu..mais…ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis.

-Si au contraire.

Puisqu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, même s'il était intimement convaincu qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, et qu'elle serait effrayée par cette révélation.

-Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et je t'aime d'une façon qui…qui pourrait paraître malsaine si j'étais vraiment ton grand frère. C'est pour ça que je ne cesse de faire cette précision. J'en ai besoin pour ne pas devenir dingue. Tu comprends ?

Il s'était de nouveau approché d'elle et pouvait à nouveau caresser sa joue. Elle se laissait faire, toujours un peu perdue face à ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, mais au moins elle ne le repoussait pas. Par pour le moment. Alors il poursuivit :

-Parce que je veux que les choses soient claires, cela fait longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme ma sœur, mais comme bien plus que cela.

-Severus…

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler comme ça. Je sais que la situation est compliquée, et tu es probablement en colère ou peut-être même que tu ressens du dégout et c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je…

Cette fois non plus il ne termina pas sa phrase, elle venait de se blottir contre lui en passant ses bras derrière son cou, et en l'embrassant, timidement. Surpris, il resta une demi-seconde sans bouger avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui. C'était encore plus délicieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait pu rester là comme ça des heures entières. Leur baiser fut rapidement beaucoup plus appuyé, Severus n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi passionnée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cet échange ardent, elle s'éloigna finalement pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et le détachement de ses lèvres de celles de Severus fut pour lui aussi douloureux que si on lui avait arrachée la jeune fille des bras en lui disant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais non, elle était bien là, toujours contre lui en souriant.

-Je t'aime aussi Severus.

Submergé par l'émotion face à cette réaction d'Elizabeth qu'il avait longtemps espéré sans trop y croire, il l'embrassa de nouveau en la serrant contre lui.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai espéré que tu prononcerais ces mots. Cela fait des mois que je refoule des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour toi. Et j'ai crû que j'allais perdre la tête.

-Est ce que tu pensais à moi tout à l'heure quand on était sur le canapé ? dit-elle malicieuse, son regard plongé dans celui de Severus.

-Tu t'es entraîné à la Légilimencie ?

-Avec toi pas besoin de ça Severus, je te connais bien.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau mais ce baiser fut de courte durée car la porte d'entrée à côté de là où ils étaient venir de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Mrs. Prince.

-Ah les enfants, vous êtes là.

Severus se racla la gorge alors qu'Elizabeth, les joues rougies, se tourna rapidement pour cacher sa gêne en cherchant une occupation. La seule lui venant en tête étant de préparer un peu de thé, elle entreprit de trouver une casserole pour faire bouillir de l'eau. La mère de Severus quant à elle n'avait rien vu de leur échange enflammé et déposa de nombreux dossiers sur la table du salon.

-Vous êtes déjà debout ? Comment ça se fait ?

-On n'a pas très bien dormi à cause des films d'horreurs, mentit Elizabeth.

-Ah bon. Même toi Severus ?

-Apparemment, rétorqua ce dernier, ne se trouvant pas vraiment convaincant malgré tout.

-Je vois. Bon ben je vous laisse préparer votre petit déjeuner tout seul, moi je suis épuisée je vais me coucher. Elizabeth, ton père avait encore une affaire à traiter, il sera là pour le déjeuner.

-Entendu.

-Repose toi bien Maman.

-Merci mon chéri. Et toi n'embête pas ta sœur ! ajouta-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers rapidement.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner, et quand elle disparut il attrapa de nouveau délicatement Elizabeth par la taille pour la rapprocher et il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ma demi-sœur, par alliance.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre toujours un peu gênée, comprenant enfin la subtilité de sa rectification. Ils n'étaient certainement pas frères et sœurs, et ils ne le seraient jamais. Depuis peu ils n'étaient d'ailleurs même plus seulement demi-frère et demi-sœur mais il fallait bien sauver les apparences, du moins pour le moment. Car ils étaient bien plus que cela.


End file.
